


Exploring Himself

by igneousflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Friends to Lovers, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Spanking, mentions of sora/kairi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igneousflower/pseuds/igneousflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku has always kept his strange, twisted bedroom fantasies to himself, afraid to risk rejection and humiliation from his friends. When Sora finds out, though, it might just be his saving grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acceptance

Riku had a healthy interest in sex. 

There was nothing wrong with experimenting with different ideas or using something other than his hands to get off, it was all completely normal.

That’s what Riku told himself as he fastened a blindfold around his head, knelt down shakily on the floor of his bedroom, and started jerking off. In his fantasies, he liked to make this last forever, edging until he was on the verge of erupting, but in practice he was far too nervous to be caught by his roommate and tended to give himself short, rough strokes to get the whole idea out of his system quickly.

This was only the third night he had used the blindfold–he still felt ridiculous–and he was embarrassed by how much he liked it. It made him feel weak, powerless, yet safe and hyper-aware. He pictured a faceless man towering over him, just beyond the blindfold, watching him get himself off. Ordering him to go faster. Just a few more strokes, oh, he was so so close–

“Riku, you wanna catch a movie?”

Thrown out of bliss in a millisecond, Riku tore the blindfold from his face and tried to cover his raging hard on with his hands. Sora stood in the doorway with large eyes and an open mouth. As the seconds ticked by, his face grew pink and he threw his hands out in front of him to try to preserve Riku’s privacy. Riku felt so small, sitting on the floor with guilt all over his face.

“I… Oh, um, don’t worry, I’ll go, sorry!”

Sora slammed the door shut and ran before Riku had the chance to embarrass himself further by saying something. The older male sat petrified for a few too-quiet moments, then flopped onto his side and buried his face into the carpet. 

_Freak. Pervert. Slut._

As he thought of what Sora must have seen, Riku found himself crying. _Why_   _couldn't he be normal_? It wasn't like he was a pedophile or a stalker. He just had fantasies that wouldn't leave his head. Sick fantasies. He couldn't explain why he liked them, they had just crept up on him throughout his teenage years. No matter what, though, he'd always thought he'd be fine as long as no one ever found out. It was all shattered now. His best friend, radiant and forgiving though he may be, could certainly never look at him the same way again. Sora saw him as a pervert. A freak. 

When a knock came at the door a little while later, Riku jumped. He mumbled out a "Just a minute" before splashing some cold water on his face and throwing his clothes back on. Luckily, his erection had already died down. Taking a deep breath, Riku answered the door.

Sora stood just outside wearing a goofy grin, one hand scratching the back of his head.

“H-hey, I’m really sorry about earlier. I should have knocked.”

Riku felt his face heat up and cursed himself. “It’s fine. That was… It’s not what it looked like, I was just…”

Sora shook his head and motioned for Riku to stop.

“Riku, it’s completely fine. We can forget it ever happened.”

 _Thank God._ Riku exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The world seemed to be piecing itself back together, stitch by stitch. His best friend standing there grinning at him was the best medicine for how low he’d been feeling.

“So you’re not… disgusted?”

“What? No, of course not. You’re my best friend, and, well… e-everyone has things they like. I know I do.”

Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora had a big mouth, but he’d never heard anything about this before. He proceeded carefully.

“What kinds of things? I mean, _weird_ things? Because lacey underwear doesn’t count.”

Sora’s eyes popped out of his head. “How did you—”

“I was with Kairi when she bought them.”

His friend deflated. “O-oh. Well, I like other things too! And they are weird!”

Riku found himself relaxing despite how embarrassing this whole conversation was becoming. He couldn’t deny he was curious what his friend was into, and he was desperate not to feel like a total freak, so he moved into the living room and sat on the couch. Maybe hearing some of the things Sora and Kairi did in the bedroom would make him feel less self-conscious about his own fantasies.

He definitely wasn’t turned on by this conversation, though. Not at all.

“Like what?”

“Like… like…” Sora sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. “Okay, so Kairi and I sometimes occasionally tie each other up.”

“…”

“With rope. And we, um, spank each other.”

Riku snorted.

“It’s not funny,” he defended. “Like you should be laughing, Riku!”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just weird picturing you two.”

“Don’t picture it!”

“Okay, okay. So anything else?”

Sora blushed and looked away.

“You walked in on me, you owe me this,” he pressed, trying to sound more teasing and less eager.

“If it’ll make you feel better… I also like being, um, controlled. Kairi and I sometimes play like that. With the rope.”

“Oh… wow.”

“But these things aren’t really weird at all, Riku, tons of people do them. They’re perfectly normal and safe as long as everyone is careful. So what if you like being blindfolded and jerking off on the floor, and —”

“ _Ahem._ ” Riku tugged at his shirt collar.

“What I’m saying is, you don’t need to feel ashamed. You’re not disgusting for liking what you like, and I’m sure you’ll find someone with similar interests one day.”

Riku’s face softened and he sunk into the couch. “You really think that?”

With a smile so warm it melted all of Riku’s insecurities, Sora answered, “I know it.”

“Thanks.”

The boys sat in silence for a while, eventually turning on the TV and calling for takeout delivery. Riku was still riding the high of not losing his best friend; things were completely back to normal, and yet felt better. Different. More open.

While they were eating, Riku found his mind constantly kept drifting back to their conversation earlier. Sora was mindlessly chowing down in front of the TV, but all Riku could see were flashes of his best friend tied in rope, his other friend towering over him in a lacey bra, maybe some leather boots—

“Riku, can I have the last slice?”

“O-oh, yeah.”

Sora smirked evilly. “What were you thinking about? You’re all red!”

“Nothing! I just—it’s nothing.”

“Reeaally?”

Sora was only teasing, and would probably have gone back to eating if Riku didn’t say anything, but for some reason the words came out, as if his curiosity really wanted to kill him today.

“When you and Kairi… you know… So Kairi’s the dominant one?”

Sora remained cheerful even when his smile faded. “Well, sometimes. We switch it up.”

“So that means sometimes… you dominate her?”

Sora blushed and nodded, then took a big bite of pizza.

“And she _lets_ you?”

Sora nearly choked. “H-hey, I can be dominant when I want to be. I’m actually pretty good at it, I can even use a whip now. And Kairi respects me.” He stuck his chest out. “I mean, we just play for fun, it’s not really serious or anything.”

“Yeah, I guess I can’t imagine you guys being serious.”

“Riku…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re hard.”

Riku froze and looked down to see he was indeed hard. The tent in his pants was obvious; he crossed his legs nervously and fumbled for words. His breath was coming fast, his palms were sweating, the world was spinning all over again—this time he’d surely lose his friend.

Sora shuffled onto the couch to sit next to him.

“You got hard… thinking of me?”

“N-no, that’s, I wasn’t thinking… !” Riku’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “I’m sorry.”

Sora ignored the apology and eyed the erection trying to hide between Riku’s legs.

“Want me to…”

Riku really wished his mouth would stop working, but for some reason, he murmured, “To what?”

Sora’s blue eyes were brighter than he’d ever seen them when the brunette looked up and said, “To help you take care of it.”

Riku’s next words were really more like breaths. “You… would… what about Kairi?”

Sora gave a half smile. “She and I have been open for a while now. Right now, she’s with Namine.”

This was way too much information for Riku to process, especially with Sora’s hand now feeling up his legs to his crotch and his breath in his ear, oh god his ears were sensitive what if Sora found out—

“So do you want me to? If you want… I can dominate you.”

Riku’s throat went dry, but his cock got harder. Sora pressed their bodies together and for a moment Riku thought he would sit in his lap.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sora said, backing away. “But, you know, if you wanted to, I wouldn’t mind trying it. It wouldn’t be a big deal, we’re friends.”

“Let’s do it,” Riku said quietly.

Sora was looking at the coffee table, moving his hands as he spoke. “I mean, you probably haven’t done this before and I’m not super experienced or anything, but I could probably show you a few things and you’ll see if you really do like—”

“Sora.”

The younger boy paused mid-sentence, unaware he was rambling, and came face to face with his blushing friend.

“L-let’s do it, then.”

Sora smiled softly.

“Okay.”


	2. Ignition

Riku found himself trembling slightly where he sat on Sora’s bed. He was still clothed, but with his cock as hard as it was he felt naked. The pounding of his heart filled his ears as he watched Sora fumble through his dresser for some supplies.

“Ah, f-found it,” Sora said sheepishly. He placed a bottle of lube, a condom, and a small coil of blue rope on the bed next to his friend. If it was possible, Riku turned even redder at the sight. _Rope. Actual rope._ And Sora was probably going to tie him up with it, maybe bind his hands together behind his back, or tie them to the headboard…

Sora’s slightly shaky voice broke Riku’s daydream. “Still want to do this? W-we don’t have to, you know…”

“I want to,” the older boy said, voice strangely level. Something in his eyes was clouding, or maybe it was his head. A haze of calmness turned all his previous anxiety to readiness.

Sora scratched his head nervously. “Okay, um, I’m going to act a little, dominant? So, if you don’t like it, say the word _Red._ ”

“…Red?”

“That’s the safe word Kairi and I use. If you say it I’ll stop completely.”

Riku took a few moments to contemplate. Sora might be scatter-brained, but he really had thought of everything. The concern on his friend’s face spread a fuzzy feeling from his groin to his chest. Still, he doubted he would need to use the “safe word”; Sora was always a softie, in every competition, race, and movie night. Hardcore just wasn’t in his nature. 

“…Okay, sounds good,” he agreed. His tongue felt numb in his mouth. “So how do we start?”

A wicked grin suddenly curled on Sora’s face, and Riku felt very small. Something in the brunet’s posture changed. He stood taller, with his shoulders back and his chest firm. When he spoke, it was with a subtle sharpness that made Riku’s ears perk up. That voice was both disorienting and everything he needed to hear all at once.

“ _Strip_.”

He swallowed. No patience, no gentleness. In a second, Riku was scrambling to obey. It occurred to him briefly that he’d never undressed in front of Sora like this before, with the brunet remaining fully clothed nearby him. But there was no time to dwell on thoughts with Sora standing above him, arms crossed, expectant.

Riku shivered once he was left only in his boxers, unconsciously crossing his arms. He expected another order, but Sora stared him down with the same unwavering look, and he found himself tugging his boxers down with his head bowed.

“Good,” Sora said. He began circling Riku like a lion, and the older boy couldn’t help twitching and spinning around to follow his movements.

“Stay still for me.”

_For him._

Oh god, was it supposed to feel like his head was suddenly clicked into place? Like he was drowning and flying at the same time? He was older, he was supposed to be stronger. But standing naked, under scrutiny in Sora’s bedroom, with his childhood friend eyeing him like a predator and giving him orders, somehow it felt more natural than all the years he’d spent competing and trying to prove he was better. His body responded like he was drunk on Sora’s every word, like he was already conditioned to obey.

Sora suddenly grasped his hair and pulled his head forward. Riku moaned and bent his body to Sora’s will. In just a second he was level with Sora’s face, the brunet’s lips right by his ear.

“Good boy,” he whispered.

“O-oh…"

The Dom licked his lips. “Lie on the bed for me.”

Riku’s body stayed frozen for a moment, then he moved swiftly and wordlessly. Behind his Dom space, Sora smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm. Riku wasn’t the kind of guy who was normally considered “cute,” but right now he was the most precious thing Sora could think of. He was blushing and panting, and his cock was clearly ready to burst at the slightest touch. Next time, Sora thought, he’d need to train Riku to call him _Sir_. But for now, seeing the man so willing to give everything over to him was more than enough.

“Alright,” Sora said. He walked over to the bed and watched at Riku squirmed on his back. “Hands above your head.“

He could swear he heard a whimper at that.

Riku melted into himself when Sora climbed on the bed and (hesitantly) sat on his thighs. All at once the young man’s hands were traveling up his arms to his wrists, above his head. He positioned them just so, each near a bar of the headboard, then smirked down at him and turned away to reach for the coil. The first closeup of the rope had Riku’s cock leaking. It looked heavy and thick, reinforced by dozens of tiny fibers, yet still soft as it slid through Sora’s fingers.

Grinning all the while, Sora let a loose dip of rope graze Riku’s stomach on the way to his wrists and chuckled at the jolt of his muscles. The Dom began tying a simple Lark’s head knot around each wrist, looping one, two, three times around the flesh to create a feeling of tightness. Each loop had Riku sinking. His eyes lost focus and his breath shuddered fast. _Beautiful._ A real sub… Freedom in bonds. Sora swallowed hard. Finished with the knots, he used the ends to tie each wrist to the bedposts. The rope left Riku unable to do much else than clench his fingers. This was a good first knot, he decided. Would keep Riku satisfied and secure for play.

When Sora finally began tying the rope around his wrists, it wasn’t anything like Riku thought it would be. It didn’t hurt–a little disappointing to his senses–but it was sturdy, and the tiny bit of slack would only make writhing in the ropes more of a wonderful struggle for sure. The rope tightened very slowly, thickened around his wrists and gave him less and less mobility. Once his arms were tugged upward and his wrists bound to the bed, Riku tried wiggling and loved that he couldn’t move at all.

“I-is that too tight?” Sora asked, his voice breaking.

Riku felt breathless when he answered, “It’s perfect.”

“Alright. Good.”

Trailing tan fingers from his wrists down down down to his stomach, Sora smiled almost proudly.

“Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please look forward to more of Sora and Riku's kink experimentation and self exploration~
> 
> This story is made up of an ongoing series of drabbles on my KH NSFW blog. 
> 
> For more Kingdom Hearts BDSM drabbles, follow me on tumblr at kh-nsfw-thoughts.tumblr.com


End file.
